dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of locations in Dragon Quest II
This is a list of locations in Dragon Quest II. Castles and Towns * Midenhall or Lorasia: Near the middle of the northeastern continent; it is the starting point for the initial hero. Under the name Lorasia it is named after princess Laura from the original game. There is a Travel Gate in the castle leading to an island far to the south. * Leftwyne or Ririza: The halfway point between the castles of Midenhall and Cannock. There is a church and a lottery office (the first in the series) here. * Cannock or Samaltoria: This castle was also built by descendants of the hero of the first game. It is northwest of Lorasia, in a forest. It is the home of the Prince of Cannock, but he has left on a journey at the start of the game. * Hamlin or Munpeta: A town on the southeast continent. It is a ways to the north of Moonbrooke castle; some refugees have traveled here. * Moonbrooke: The third castle built by descendents of the hero in the first game. Hargon's soldiers wander the ruins attacking visitors. * Lianport or Rupugana: A seaport on the western continent, near Alefguard. Strangers are not welcome here. It is a great distance from Hamlin. * Tantegel or Radatomu: The capital of Alefguard; it is now a castle and town combined, unlike the first game where the two were separated. The castle is now east of the town, instead of west as in the original. The other towns of Alefguard, such as Mercado and Kol, have disappeared. * Charlock Castle or Dragonlord's Castle: On the opposite bank of the sea from Tantegel; it is a complicated multilevel maze inhabited by a descendent of the Dragonlord. It also contains the legendary sword, as in the first game. The layout is much the same as before in the original version, but different in the remake. * Beran: A city on an island in the southwestern corner of the world. It contains a Travel Gate leading to the foot of the Plateau of Rhone, locked behind a prison door. * Tuhn or Tepa: A forest village to the west of the Plateau of Rhone. Its main feature is a reservoir and floodgate; but the key to the floodgate was stolen by bandits. The artisan Don Mohame lives here. * Osterfair or Derkondaru: A castle on an island in the south, near the Travel Gate to Lorasia (but only reachable by ship). It is famed for its Combat Arena; the king offers a reward to those who are successful there. It is the home of the thief Robbin' 'ood from the third game. * Zahan: A fishing town on an island in the far southeast. It has been decimated by sea monsters, and so is mostly inhabited by women. It has a shrine. * Wellgarth or Pelpoi: A town southeast of the Plateau of Rhone. It is built underground to avoid attacks by the monsters, and the door is locked by a golden key. Dungeons and Shrines * Sea Cave: A submerged shoal-island west of Osterfair. It is full of dangerous monsters and lava, and contains a shrine to Hargon's god. * Shrine of Rubiss: This shrine is located in the sea between Osterfair and the continent of Lorasia. It is sacred to the earth spirit Rubiss. * Cave to Rhone or Cave to Rondalkia: A series of caves connecting the Plateau of Rhone to the Travel Gate at its foot (leading back to Beran). It has 7 levels, powerful enemies, and elaborate tricks and traps, such as an infinite loop maze on the top level. Thus it is considered one of the most difficult dungeons ever to appear in the Dragon Quest series. * The Shrine of Rhone or Shrine of Rondalkia: It is nearly at the exact center of the plateau, and hence the world; it is the only peaceful place in the plateau. It allows the party to heal and save their game. There is also a one-way Travel Gate to the foot of the mountain, allowing the party to return to Beran. * Hargon's Castle or Temple: Home of Hargon, the High Priest of Rhone. It is covered by an illusion which causes intruders to see a friendly place instead of the true temple. * Category:Location lists